You Belong With Me,A Tiva Fanfiction
by Tiva4everandalways
Summary: Tony and Ziva have unprotected sex then Ziva finds out she is pregnant with Tony's child.
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is a collab account with Jess and Kelly and we are a fan of Tiva. This story may not be 100% factually correct but no flaming please. Reviews are love. Enjoy and we don't own anything, if we did we would be having lunch with Tony and Ziva and not just writing about them!

__________________________________________________________________________________

"Ziva you want get a drink?" Tony asked his backpack hanging lazily at his side

Ziva looked up at him, it was the end of a trying case a little boy was killed and it had taken a toll on all of them.

"Ummm"

"I'm paying"

Any chance to be near him Ziva wouldn't pass

They entered the small Gorge Town bar

"What can I get you?"

The bartner was lazily in the way he asked. "Ummm I'll have tequila" Ziva smiled.

"Bourbon for me, on the rocks" Tony turned to Ziva, God she was beautiful, her hair fell over her shoulders, she was visibly worn emtionally and physically, but still she held this grace about her.

The bartender served the drinks and walked away.

"So" Tony started. "How are you?"

"You invited me out to talk about the weather?" Ziva asked slightly annoyed.

"No. I invited you out to drink"

"Oh" Ziva was slightly releaved if there was anything she hated that was being asked to talk when she was tired, and frustrated.

"So you got a boyfriend?" Tony braved the question.

"Oh really subtle" Ziva took a sip of her drink. "But no. I don't have one, I am I need of one, you have any friends?" Ziva asked

"Well" Tony feigned though " No. But ummm I'm sure I could help you out"

"Oh what about Crystal, or Penelope, or Rose?"

"You see, Ziva as funny as this may sound" Tony turned serious. "I haven't actually be with anyone in a while"

Ziva's smiled faded. "How long?" She asked.

"Umm I dunno. Like maybe 3 months... Maybe!" He defended.

Ziva put her hand on his back. "Every stallions lose a few" Ziva rubbed his back sending shcok waves through his body.

Tony chuckled. "Thanks Ziva"

"So"Ziva leaned over and whispered in his ear. "How about you help me out?"

"With what?" Tony asked immediantly intruiged

"Sex" Ziva stated simply.

"Oh okay" Tony grinned

"Here's the deal. Hot passionate meaningless sex"

Tony & Ziva went back to tonys place

Ziva and Tony kissed furiously.

Tony fumbled with the keys. Tony wished that he didn't lock the door

Ziva stood back she was so ready to go.

Tony got so fed up. "How about you let me?" Ziva stated.

"Okay" Tony stood back

Ziva undid the door and before she could breathe Tony attacked her mouth.

Tony slammed the door shut and pushed Ziva up against it.

"Bed-" Ziva moaned.

"No" Tony groaned and thrusted through his clothes.

"Okay" Ziva started to undo his pants.

Tony attacked her breasts. "Oh my god" Tony moaned into Ziva neck as she took him in her hand.

Ziva smiled, pleased with the effected she was having on him, Tony attacked her pants wishing them to just disappear.

Tony eventually ripped her pants off and stood and kissed her.

"Tony" Ziva puffed.

"yes' He bit her neck.

Ziva screamed in pleaseure.

Tony's member brushed Ziva's thigh and she was about to lose herself.

"Tony- condom" Ziva breathed into his neck.

"I'll pull out"

Ziva was too lost to even care, she jumped up and wrapped her legs around Tony's waist

Tony slid into her and She screamed, he was the biggest she'd ever been with. Tony started thrusting, Ziva met him thrist for thrust in a heated frenzy, so after they both came hard, Tony forgot everything that Ziva had asked for, Ziva had forgotten what Tony told her he'd do, they both spasmed and collapsed on the floor.

Ziva and Tony lay there slowly comming back to reality.

"Wow" Tony stated, Ziva was slug on his chest.

"I agree" Ziva smiled, drunkenly.

They stood and walked to the bedroom, that night they started something.

As the sun made it's unwelcomed appearence, Ziva slowly straightened her stiff body out. Tony stirred next to her. "Hey" He said he's eyes still closed.

"Hi" Ziva squinted at the light pouring in through the gap.

"I gotta go, so we'll do this again?" Ziva asked, "The whole no strings attatched sex"

"Yes" Tony said groggy he's eyes refused to open.

"Okay see you at work" Ziva got up and left

This routine carried out a few nights a week for a few months. Ziva and Tony were still. JUST friends. And their friendship was neevr better, now they had certin benifits.

Ziva woke up, Tony was asleep next to her. The world was spinning and she sat up and went to reach a glass of water next to her.

Ziva started feeling that fimilar feeling from the bottom of her stomach, that she'd been feeling the past two days.

Ziva ran to the bathroom and emptied her stomach in the toilet. Tony's eyes started to open and he heard a noise that he'd never heard before.

Tony rushed in. "Ziva you okay?" Tony asked concern written too planly on his weary face.

"Yeah you know must've been the food" Ziva blammed the resturant although she had a fair idea, of what was making her sick.

"I better go" Ziva stood and almost collapsed.

Tony was passed concern.

"I must've just stood too fast" Ziva stated reading his face.

"This is your house Ziva" Tony stated.

"Yeah I gotta go- to work. Yes?" She picked up her clothes and chnaged, before Tony knew what hit him.

"Bye" Tony was left at 5:00am for work. On a friday.

Even he knew he wasn't that bad.

Ziva drove to work the whole time praying and hoping that she was wrong. She couldn't be pregnant. There is no way, she'd gone on the pill the the first week Tony and her started the friends with benifts thing. No. I am not. Ziva stated aloud. But the knots in her stomach wouldn't let up.

By 9:00am everyone was in. They filed in slowly. Tony sat doused in concern and watched Ziva's every move. She seemed fine now, sure she hadn't eaten anything, but she must've had a really huge breakfast before he came in.

at 10:00am Tony went to the bathroom and when he came back Ziva was gone. She had told McGee she had coffee with someone, but Tony didn't buy it.

Ziva sat in the waiting room, filled with children and pregnant women. She wasn't one of them, she was just double checking, a good officer always double checks. Ziva sat and half an hour later a woman in bright pink scrubs called her name and she filed in the room. "Hi Ziva my name is Dr. Rosen" She smiled.

Ziva had a look of worry and hurt. "It's okay I'm sure everything is fine" Dr. Rosen soothed.

Ziva somewhat nodded.

"Okay so just roll" She helped Ziva "Okay- Yes, now we can begin" She smiled and sqeezed the cold Jelly on Ziva's lower stomach.

Ziva's stomach was doing flips and she felt completely sick when the doctor smiled. "Congratulations"

'Congratualtions' could mean she's not pregnant they do that here right, 'congratulations' you completely not pregnant. Ziva smiled shakily.

Ziva looked at the screen, she was not an OBGYN but she knew what she saw was a baby.

"Umm" Ziva shakily started "Can I get-a-a-"

"Your about 3 months along... Next ultrasound we can get the sex of the baby for you" Dr. Rosen smiled "Would you like to listen to it's heartbeat?"

Ziva nodded.

The tiny rapid heartbeat filled the room. Ziva looked at it, the picture was the baby's profile, it had a tiny nose and she swore she could even make out it's eyes.

Ziva was in shock.

There was no way it was anyone elses, if it was she would be atleast 7months or even have a 1 month old baby.

It was Tony's. Now she had something tying her to him, forever. And the worst part was, over the past few months she had fallen in love with him, he was the only guy that ever treated her right, he was loyal, he made her feel like the only girl in the world. Which was right now, a very good thing, or a very bad thing.

Ziva arrived back at work. "Ziva you look like you've seen a gost" McGee joked

"Wha-? Oh" Ziva was in a daze.

She looked and Tony and he smiled, all she thought about was the baby. And what those beautiful green eyes would look like on a baby.

The rest of the day past by uneventful. Ziva stood at her car, thinking, what was she going to do?

Tony came up behind her and nibbled and her neck. Ziva jumped.

"Ziva"

"No Tony you shouldn't scare people like that!" Ziva yelled, she them started crying.

"Hey Ziva whats up?" Tony asked and pulled her into a hug.

No matter what she felt safe like that.

"I'm pregnant" she whispered into his chest.

"What?" Tony asked.

"I'm tired" Ziva said to his face.

"Well yeah who wouldn't be after what we've been doing" He smiled.

"How about I come over and we eat and just sleep, we can even sleep clothed, but just sleep"

"Okay" Ziva's cheeks pulled into a half smile.

After eating Ziva passed out on the couch ontop of Tony while watching Die Hard 4. Tony finsihed the movie and decided to move Ziva to her bed. He arried her bridal style and laid her down and covered her, she stayed asleep. Tony hated to do it but he saw her bag and took it out to the kitchen. He shouldn't do it. It

was so morally wrong

But he did it anyways. He looked, "Cell, who cares.... Uh" Tony breathed, he saw a picture of an ultrasound, it had the details above, 3 months, David, Ziva. Oh God, Tony's mouth hid the ground, he continued looking, he saw a recipt for the docotrs appointment for today at 10:15am. Thats where she was.

Tony decided to let Ziva deal with it. He put her bag back in her room and climbed into her bed and they spooned, while his hand found her lower stomach. He kissed her neck once and fell asleep.

Tony woke to an empty bed, and a clean kitchen. Ziva was gone. But she left a note. 'Hey I've gone to the gym, see you at work'. She shouldn't be at the gym, Tony got dressed and drove to work. Ziva was sitting at her desk. "Hey!" Ziva smiled.

"Hi" Tony smiled walking past.

"How was the gym?" He asked.

"Oh I decided not to go. Too many people" Ziva stated.

"Oh"

Ziva smiled.

The time passed slowly for Tony. Ziva's mind was anywhere but work. She was about to burst. She felt bad, she needed to tell Tony but she didn't even know how she felt.

Why home time came Tony was about to die.

"Hey Ziva you wanna get a drink?" Tony asked eagerly.

"No" Ziva smiled and stood.

"Don't get sober on me" Tony joked.

Tony was now standing centimeters away from her. "Maybe theres someone else" Ziva stated.

"What?" Tony was guttered he made her feel like the luckiest woman alive, and here she was sleeping with someone else.

"Well it was meaningless, no strings attached" Ziva spat and walked off.

Tony went to a club and got drunk.

Ziva passed out on the lounge as soon as she got home, she wanted to sleep it all away, the baby, Tony. Tony had made her feel like the best, most beautiful woman in the world and she didn't want to lose that, she wanted the baby to disappear. Tony always said "Morning beautiful" And it never failed to make her smile.

Ziva was exhausted mentally and emotionally.

Tony staggered to Ziva's door and hit it harshly.


	2. Chapter 2

Ziva woke lazily to the rattling on her door.

Tony bashed it again.

"I'm coming" Ziva yelled lazily at the person behind the door.

Tony lent against the door.

Ziva opened the door to a drunk Tony who reaked of alocohol.

"Ziva!" Tony slurred his words. "I know your secret"

He pointed wildly with his fingers.

"What?" Ziva asked.

"Ziva your pregnant! And I dunnnnoo who's baby" Tony gaged. "I dunnooo who's baby it is" Tony was nearing passing it out "But I want it to be mine" Tony collasped on Ziva's front steps in a drunken heap

Ziva knealt down next to him and put her hand on his forehead. "It is your baby. Tony of course it is. You made me feel like a woman. I love you" Ziva then proceeded to drag him inside and placed a blacket on him and a glass of water and an asprin next to him.

Tony woke with the biggest headache he had ever had, Ziva was laughing hysterically in the lounge, as much as he loved it, his head throbbed. He got up slowly and down the water and asprin. Tony walked in the room Ziva was near tears as the cartoon characters hit and plotted to kill each other.

"Hey" Ziva said between fits of laughter'

Tony smiled "Whats so funny" His head was getting a little clearer.

"This-" Ziva started laughing again. "I believe it's called Tom and Jerry it's a cat and mouse, they-" Ziva laughed again.

"Yeah I know, Tom and Jerry cat and mouse, everyone alive knows them"

"Well I just found them, I was looking though what cable channels I have."

"You didn't know?"

"Yeah well I never watched tv before. I have 8 porn channels, and 5 childrens channels and some movie channels and just other stuff as well as discovery channel" Ziva stated.

"Ziva what am I doing here?" Tony asked.

Ziva turned off the tv and turned to him.

"You came over last night drunker than anyone I've seen.... How did you know?" Ziva asked.

"Oh" Tony was hit with realization "I snooped"

"Tony...." Ziva said sternly. "I dunno what to do" Ziva hugged Tony and started crying into his chest.

"Am I the father?" Tony braved the question.

Ziva pulled away and looked up through her tear soaked eyes. "Of course you are. I am not a slut"

Tony pulled her into a protective hug. "We'll work it out. I dunno how or anything but we'll work it out" Tony kissed her forehead. "I love you"

Ziva whispered "I love you too"

"Ziva will you go out with me.... Strings attatched and it meaning everything" Tony asked.

Ziva nodded and kissed him gently.

They spent the day watching tv this included Tom and Jerry, The flintstones, Johnny Bravo and Power Puffs girls. Thats how far Tony let it go until he inistsed that he take control and chose what they watch.

The time passed by fast and Ziva was now sporting a small bump. Tony was so excited her grabbed it and talked to it and held it. Ziva loved it. NCIS just knew that Ziva was pregnant, not who the father was, Tony and Ziva were slowly working up to it. They just needed time.

Ziva lay in bed, she disagreed with her eyes and they opened. Ziva smiled and stretched, her hand found no hard warm body but a cold flat bed.

She slowly got up and made her way to find Tony. But as she walked downstairs she found someone else there.

Abby.

Ziva kept walking. And looked around, the place was spotlesss. Yesturday she couldn't even see the floor, she forgot she even had a floor, all of Tony's things were gone, she started to think the worse. Ziva rushed around looking for anything of him, in a panicked haze.

Abby got up and walked to Ziva "Ziva whats up?" Abby asked.

"What?" Ziva stated.

"I came to visit you, cause you know you have no baby daddy.... And Tony answered the door" Abby hinted with a grin.

"So?"

"So. Tony was in a boxers and a pink gown. Somehow I think he has been here for a while. So I did my detective work and took all his stuff and put it on this table. I cleaned up a little bit too.... Ziva Tony has everything here from shirts, pants, suits, sox, razors, aftershave, and GSM magazines"

"Is Tony the father?" Abby excitedly yelled.

Ziva looked down. She had been abruptly brought out of her sleeping daze for Abby get all sciencey on her ass. "Yes" She breathed.

Abby jumped, squealed and hugged Ziva. "Yay yay yay yay yay!!!" She jumped around "So are you guys going to get married. Or like what are you going to do. cause like my cousin was in a sitiuation like this once and she had-"

"Abby shhh" Ziva stated "I don't know okay. So when's Tony coming back we have an appointment in an hour?"

"He said he'd be back in a while"

"Okay" Ziva turned "I am going to get dressed. Please do not do any more dective work" And Ziva dissappeared upstairs.

Tony arrived a few minutes later with coffee, tea and muffins. Abby met him at the door. "Well congratulations Tony" Abby hugged him.

"Thanks" Tony said wondering what she was going on about.

"Ziva's upstairs. Baby daddy" Abby smiled "Well I better go."

"Okay-Wait wadda mean baby daddy?" Tony asked.

"I mean you knocked Ziva up!" Abby smiled and walked out.

Tony stood at the door happy, and a little bewildered.

Tony made his way up to Ziva.

"Hey" He yelled taking his shoes off while Ziva toweled down in the bathroom.

"Hey you get my muffins?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah I got them" Tony stood and walked into the steaming room.

It smelt like soft vanilla and rose.

Tony kissed her. "I love you" She whispered.

"I love you too" Tony hugged her.

They ate and made it to the doctors. Tony held her hand the whole ride over and while they waited, you didn't have to be a special, ninja, mossad, secret agent to know that she was nervous. "Relax" He whispered in her ear.

"I am"

"No your not"

"Ms. David" The nurse pronounced it as David, Not Da-veed.

"Uh yeah it's David" Ziva stated saying it like Da-Veed.

"Sorry" The nurse apologized.

"No problem" Tony smiled and held his hand on her lower back as they made their way to the room.

Ziva rolled up her top and lowered her pants. "Hi Ziva, so how are you feeling?" Dr. Rosen smiled.

"Uh-Good" Ziva smiled.

"So this is your fourth month?" She asked.

"Yep" Ziva smiled nervously.

Tony held her hand. "Is this the father?" Dr. Rosen smiled.

"Yes" They said together.

"Wonderful" She smiled, and started squeezing the gel on Ziva's stomach

Tony smiled when she started moving the wand around, he could see his baby.

"So would you guys like to know the sex of the baby?" She smiled.

Ziva looked at Tony. "You decide" Ziva smiled.

"Ummm Yeah" Tony grinned his 100 watt smile.

"Okay" Dr. Rosen moved the wand up a little more.

"It's a girl" Dr. Rosen smiled. "She looks really healthy. She's developing well. Would you like to hear her heart beat?"

"Yes!" Tony practically was dying to hear it.

The small rapid heart beat entered the room and Tony was in awe.

That heart beat was the only thing that Tony could really think was gonna be wrapped right around her finger for the rest of her know Tony wanted a boy a girl was even better

For a couple of mins the room was quiet. Ziva was Amazed there was a something growing inside her. Ziva was so happy having a girl,Ziva knew that Tony was always gonna be wrapped around her finger all the time from now to the end.

"Would you like a picture" asked?

"Yes please" Ziva said.

Tony just looked at the baby. Finally knowing that something in this world was his.

came back and gave Ziva the picture "Thanks" Ziva said. "Would You like a tissue" asked. "Yes Please" Ziva said. handed her the tissue and Ziva got that stuff off

Ziva got up. "See you next time" Tony said. as they left.

Abby was waiting for Tony & Ziva to come home so she can find out what it is. Abby just kept thinking boy or girl,over and over and over and over.

Tony was driving home. "Tony we are gonna need to buy alot of pink" Ziva laughed. "Yeah" Tony said as he laughed.

Tony pulled up to Ziva's house and let her out. it was so funny how Ziva is gonna start walking like a 'Penguin'.

The door open. Abby ran to the door. "What is it" Abby asked?? "Wow Abby calm down" Ziva said.

"Come on guys please tell me,I will leave you alone" Abby said.

"It's a girl" Ziva said. Abby ran and hugged Ziva which she hated she only like it when Tony hugged her.

Abby pulled away from Ziva and Ziva fell right onto the couch. "You know Ziva you are gonna have hormones soon" Abby Yelled!

"I already have them" Ziva pointed out.

"She goes from nice to mean to evil to happy to sad to pissed" Tony said

Abby laughed.

"Not funny" Ziva yelled.

Ziva was tired you can tell from the look in her eyes.

"I am going to bed" Ziva said.

"Okay" Tony said.

Ziva went to bed.

"Tony are you gonna ask Ziva to marry you" Abby asked?

"In a while Abby" Tony said.

"You should do it before the baby is born" Abby said.

"Yeah I should" Tony said.

Tony can remember his daughter's heart beat. It was programed in his mind.

"Well Tony I am gonna go home" Abby said.

"See you at work" Tony said.

Abby had left. Tony was alone,thinking. What am i gonna name her? Will I be a good father? Will Ziva go into early labour.

Tony did not know had only held a baby once when he was 15.

Tony just had no clue.

Tony had went to bed.

Ziva was awake could not go to bed she was very tired. Ziva just thought

Is Tony gonna ask me to marry hem? what will we name our daughter?Am i ready for this? what does labour feel like?

Ziva fell asleep.

The phone started ringing.

"DiNozzo" Tony said.

"DiNozzo why are you on David's phone" Gibbs asked?

"I am driving her to work" Tony said.

Gibbs hung up.

"Ziva wake up" Tony said.

"What Tony" Ziva asked?

"Wake up we need to get to work" Tony said.

"Okay" Ziva said.

at 11:00 AM Tony & Ziva arrive at work.

"You too better have a good reason for being late" Gibbs said.

"I over slept and Tony had to wake me" Ziva said.

Gibbs said nothing.

Ziva pulled the picture of the baby out of her backpack.

She just starred at the picture & smiled.

"I am gonna go down and see Abby" Ziva said.

"Hey Abby" Ziva said.

"Hey" Abby said.

"How are you" Abby asked?

"I feel like SHITT" Ziva said.

"When are you gonna tell everyone that you are pregnant" Abby asked?

"We don't know yet" Ziva said.

"You should get going" Abby said.

"Tony where's Ziva" Mcgee asked?

"With your girlfriend" Tony said.

"Funny Tony" Mcgee said.

5 mins later Ziva came up.

Ziva was walkin the waddle.

"Why is Ziva walking like that" Mcgee asked?

"I don't know" Tony said.

"Grab your gear" Gibbs said.

"Mcgee get the car" Gibbs said.

Gibbs and Mcgee went to the truck.

"Ziva you have to stop walking like that" Tony said.

"I can't" Ziva said.

"Why" Tony asked?

"I just can't i just started now i can't stop" Ziva said.

8:00 that night.

"Ziva what are you watching" Tony asked?

"Labour pains" Ziva said.

"And what is that about" Tony asked?

"This girl thea was about to be fired so she faked she was pregnant now at the end she is having a baby" Ziva said.

"You want anything to eat" Tony asked?

"Yes,Pie" Ziva said.

"Here you go" Tony said."Ziva you are getting really big"

"Yeah i know" Ziva said.

"Does she ever kick" Tony asked?

"Nope not yet" Ziva said. Ziva smiled."There is a person growing inside me"

"Yeah" Tony smiled. "What does it feel like" Tony asked?

"It feels kinda werid" Ziva said.

"Why" Tony asked?

"Because when she moves it feels werid" Ziva said.

"Ziva you look tired" Tony said.

"Yes i am" Ziva said.

"Well lets go to bed" Tony said.

Tony & Ziva went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

It was 10:30 AM. Ziva just arrived at work.

"Hey Ziva" Tony said.

"Hey,I think i just felt a kick" Ziva said.

Tony and Ziva walked to that little spot by the steps.

Tony put his hand on Ziva's belly.

"Wow" Tony said. Tony smiled. "That was a strong one" Tony said.

"Yeah she just started doing that" Ziva said.

"Thought of any names" Tony asked?

"I thought of Anna DiNozzo,No first you wanna choose"

"How about Bella, Bella Anna DiNozzo" Tony said.

"That sounds good" Ziva said.

"We should tell everyone" Tony said.

"I think it is time too" Ziva said.

Ziva was 5 months pregnant and she was walking the waddle..

"Gibbs can me and Ziva talk to you" Tony asked?

"Sure" Gibbs said.

"Ziva he is all yours" Tony said.

"I'm pregnant" Ziva said.

"I can see that" Gibbs said as he touched her belly. "What is it" Gibbs asked?

"A girl" Tony said.

"Got a name"

"Bella Anna DiNozzo"

"Babies father" Gibbs said.

"Tony DiNozzo" Ziva said.

"We got a case gibbs" Tony asked?

"Yes,Grab your gear" Gibbs said.

"Ziva i would like you to stay here" Gibbs said.

'And do what" Ziva asked?

"Help Abby" Gibbs said.

"Okay"

Ziva walked into Abby's lab.

"Hey Ziva" Abby said.

"Hey,she is kicking" Ziva said.

"Can i feel" Abby asked?

"Sure" Ziva said.

Ziva put Abby's hand on her stomach.

"Wow she is kickin away" Abby said.

"She has been doing that" Ziva said.

"You better hurry up and leave" Abby said.

"I'm not leaving" Ziva said.

"Why" Abby asked?

"Gibbs thinks it is best for me to be here" Ziva said.

"You told hem" Abby asked?

"Yep,Mcgee has no clue" Ziva said.

"Tony will tell hem" Abby said.

"Yeah" Ziva said.

"Guys have you seen how big Ziva is and how she walks" Mcgee asked?

"Yes" Tony & Gibbs said.

"What's wrong with her" Mcgee asked?

"She is pregnant" Gibbs said.

"Who is the father" Mcgee asked?

"Me" Tony said.

Mcgee laughed.

"You" Mcgee asked?

"Yes me ask her yourself" Tony said.

"Gibbs can you put on Video chatt" Tony asked?

Gibbs put on the video chatt

"David" Gibbs yelled!

"Yes Gibbs" Ziva asked?

"Mcgee has to ask you something" Gibbs said.

"Okay,ask away" Ziva said.

"Is Tony the father of your baby" Mcgee asked?

"Yes,why" Ziva asked?

"I just wanted to make sure" Mcgee said.

"Ziva how is she" Tony asked?

"She is good,just kicking" Ziva said as she smiled. "OUCH" Ziva yelled!!!

"Are you okay" Tony & Abby asked?

"Some of her kicks hurt" Ziva laughed!

Gibbs cut off the video chat.

"Happy Mcgee" Tony asked?

"I can't believe it" Mcgee said.

"What can't you believe" Tony asked?

"You and Ziva having baby" McGee said.

"Well you better believe it" Tony said.

at 2:30 PM Tony arrived back at NCIS and his waddleing Ziva came up to hem.

"Hey" Tony said.

"Hey" Ziva said as she hugged hem. "Put your han don my belly in front of McGee" Ziva said.

McGee walked past.

Tony out his hand on Ziva's belly.

"Wow,she is having strong kicks" Tony said.

"Yeah" Ziva said.

"She is gonna be strong like her mom" Tony said.

Tony was already wrapped around his daughters finger and Ziva was only 5 months pregnant. 4 more months left then he can actully be wrapped around her tiny little fingers.

"Ziva come over here" Tony said as he grabbed her hand.

Tony and Ziva went near the interrogation room.

Tony got on his knees and pulled out a ring.

No one was around

"Ziva David will you marry me" Tony asked?

"Yes i will" Ziva said.

Tony put the ring on her finger

"I love you Tony" Ziva said. with her head in his chest.

"I love you too" Tony kissed the top of her head.

Tony and Ziva walked back

"McGee wanna feel her kick" Ziva asked?

"Of course" McGee smiled.

Ziva put McGee's hand were Bella was kicking.

"Wow she has some powerful kicks" McGee said.

"Yes she does" Ziva said as she took Mcgee's hand off her stomach.

"What's her name" McGee asked?

"Bella" Tony said.

Ziva fixed her hair in front of McGee,Abby,Ducky and gibbs.

"Ziva is that ring on the wrong finger" Abby asked?

"No" Ziva said. 'Why?"

"Who is your special man" McGee asked?

"Baby's father" Ziva said.

"Oh my god Tony,you did it" Abby said.

"Ducky wanna feel her kick" Ziva asked?

"Of course" Ducky says

Ducky felt the baby move, as Ziva beamed bright and proud.

After that Ziva went back up to the squad room. Everyone was working quietly, Ziva sat herself down and started working.

Ziva was working quietly when suddenly she felt sharp pains down her side. She figited, which caught Tony's attention.

"Ziva sweetie you okay?"

"Yeah" She said through gritted teeth and a fake smile

Tony walked up to her. "I dunno. I feels weird. It hurts Alot!" Ziva stated clamly her faced lined with worry.

"I'm sure it's nothing" Tony lied, he didn't believe it,

"Tony I think we should go to the hospital" Ziva stated.


	4. Chapter 4

On the way to the hospital it stopped, Ziva was now filled with cold white panic it was suddenly painless. She felt like vomiting. Tony looked at her, she suddenly looked new, vanurable....

Tony didn't speak, Ziva didn't looked they were both gripped by their seperate panic, and senarios.

They arrived at the hospital and Ziva was rushed to an ultasound. "Okay what happened" The nurse asked getting the gel on Ziva's stomach.

"I was just sitting there and then I felt this sharp pain... It stopped" Ziva stopped when she saw her baby on the screen

The nurse looked over the screen. "Well it looks like the baby was just testing the waters" The nurse smiled "Her heart rate is elevated. But that's probably becuase your is. We'll hook you up to a monitor for the next little while, but nothing looks to be wrong"

Ziva breathed a sigh of relief. Tony just fel

Tony just felt a huge weight lift off. Everything was okay.

Ziva was hooked up to a monitor and sat there talking with Tony. "So... I was thinking about a purple nursery" Ziva smiled she placed her hand on her stomach

"Yeah... Purple sounds great! I think we'll start working on it soon" Tony smiled.

"We'll?"

"Yeah well you'll direct it, me, McGee, Gibbs, Ducky, and Palmer will do the rest, Oh and Abby.... She'd probably get upset if she was just left to buying the babys stuff" Tony smiled.

"Well" Ziva smiled "That sounds wonderful" Tony kissed her softly.

"I am getting something to drink.... You want something?" Tony asked standing up.

"No.... Ummm actually... Juice please" Ziva smiled.

"Of course I'll be back in a minute" Tony dissappeared.

"Thats $8.80" The woman behind the counter stated.

"Thanks" Tony smiled and too the drinks

Tony rounded the corner and hit a woman, papers went flying everywhere

"I am so sorry I am so clumsy sometimes" The woman spoke, it was fimiliar, and her laugh

"Thats okay I am in a rushed to get back to my Fiance" Tony smiled and looked up.

"Oh" They both said in unison, they both lingered on each others features

"Jeanne" Tony breathed and handed the papers back to her.

"Tony" Jeanned took the papers.

"Look-"

"No" Jeanne hushed him. "Look Tony... I forgive you... I have done alot of looking.... Alot of thinking.... I forgive you" She smiled softly. "I'm married. Going on 6 months, he's a great guy were gunna start a family soon" She smiled.

Tony was taken aback. "Jeanne..." Tony spoke softly.

"Why are you here I hope everything is alright?" Jeanne suddenly looked concerned.

"Yeah my Fiance she's pregnant... She- We thought we might've lost the baby... But it turns out that it's okay" Tony smiled and looked at the juice "I better keep going this is for her" Tony waved the juice around.

"Oh yeah of course... Well I'll see you around" Jeanne smiled and they each dissppeared again, going their seperate ways.

Tony appeared in Ziva's room again.

"Hey sweetie... Here" Tony handed her the bottle.

"Thanks" Ziva smiled.

"Hey guess who I ran into?" Tony smiled. "Jeanne"

Ziva almost choked.

"Sweeites it's okay she's.. Just a person now that I know"

Tony put a reassuring hand on hers.

Ziva smiled weakly. It was simple... She didn't trust Jeanne. She trusted Tony. Just not Jeanne.

Ziva left the hospital after a 10 juices and almost 100 trips to the bathroom, and no futher distress to Ziva or the baby!

The days poured into weeks, and the weeks filled the spot of months and Ziva was nearing her due date. She hated to admit it. But she was scared.

Ziva was was sitting in bed reading hebrew aloud. "Hey" Tony walked in.

"Hey" Ziva smiled up at him.

"What are you doing?" Tony asked sitting nect to her.

"Read out loud... Apprently the baby can learn a language in the womb" Ziva smiled.

Tony smiled "Why don't we just speak english to her?"

"It doesn't work like that" Ziva giggled.

Tony smiled and kissed her forehead

They lay together slowly drifting off to sleep when Ziva nudged Tony. "Tony!"

"Wha-?" Tony asked half asleep

"Tony! I think my water just broke" Ziva said happy, but slightly panic'd

"Ziva go to the car and I will get the bag" Tony said panicing

Tony hurried up and grabbed the bag and ran to the car

Tony drove down the road like Ziva would. "Ouch Ouch" Ziva Yelled!!!!

Tony and Ziva arrived to the hospital to late to give Ziva some pain meds.

"Okay miss David we are gonna put you to a monitor" said.

They hooked Ziva to a montior in about 10 mins she will be 10cm and they will get her in delivery.

11:10 PM........

"Okay Miss David on 3" said.

"Ready" "1..2..3" Dr Franks said.

Ziva grabbed Tony hand an pushed as hard as she could ever. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" Ziva yelled.

Ziva pushed as hard as she ever could "AHHHHHHHHH". "Come on Ziva" Tony said.

Ziva grabbed Tony's hand and pushed a little bit.

"I see her head" Tony said.

"Ready 1..2..3"

Ziva grabbed Tony's hand a squeezed. "OUCH,TONY THIS HURTS" Ziva yelled!!!!!!

"Does dad wanna cut the cord" asked?

"Yes he does" Tony said. The doctor showed Tony where to cut. Bella was still crying. Tony cut it and They took Bella to get washed.

The nurse brought Bella over she was wrapped in a pink blanket and she had a little pink. "Here is your little girl" The nurse said.

The doctor was fixing up Ziva. The nurse handed Ziva Bella. "Whats her name" The nurse asked? "Bella Anna DiNozzo" Ziva said.

"Wow she is finally here" Tony said. "Yeah" Ziva said. Tony and Ziva just looked at Bella she looked like Ziva mostly she had Ziva's hair and her face.

"Alright miss David it will take 6 weeks to heal and no sex" said.

"Okay" Ziva said.

They took Ziva to a room where all new mothers are.

The nurse showed Ziva and Tony how to change her. Ziva was not breast feeding so they showed her how to bottle feed.

There was a knock at the door. "Come in" Ziva yelled!

"Hey Ziva" Abby said.

"Hey Abby" Ziva said.

"How are you" Abby asked?

"I'm good,but i have something to ask you" Ziva said.

"What is it" Abby asked?

"Me and Tony were talking and we want you to be Bella's god mother" Ziva said as she smiled!

"OH MY GOD,YES I WOULD LOVE TO" ABBY YELLED!!!

"Where is Tony"Abby asked?

"Over there" Ziva said.

Tony had Bella in his arms and he was near the window. Bella had her hand wrapped around Tony's finger! Now Tony is wrapped around her finger!

Gibbs,Mcgee,followed by ducky.

"Hello Ziva" Everyone said.

"McGee can i ask you something" Ziva asked?

"Sure"

"Me and Tony were talking we would like you to be Bella's God father" Ziva said.

"I would love to be her godfather" Mcgee said.

"Here Ziva" Tony said handing Bella to her.

"Ziva what i wonderful baby" Ducky said.

"you wanna hold her" Ziva asked?

"Of course" Ducky said.

Ziva gave Ducky Bella. "Hello Bella,You look like your mom" Ducky said.

"Wow Ziva she looks just like you" Ducky said.

"McGee" Duck asked?

"Yeah" Mcgee said. Mcgee looked at Bella. "Hey Bella i'm your god father" McGee said.

Bella started crying. "Here" Mcgee said. Mcgee handed Bella to Ziva. "Tony get her a bottle" Ziva said.

Ziva was feeding Bella a bottle. "Wow your like a mother already" Gibbs said.

"Yeah" Ziva said. "Did it hurt" Abby asked? "Yes very very very very very very bad" Ziva said. "We got here to late for the drugs" Tony said. Bella was done with her bottle. Ziva handed Bella to Gibbs.

"He is a grandpa already" Abby said. Everyone laughed. "Wow i cant beleive something so beautiful and small came out of me" Ziva said.

"When you look at her it is so amazing" Tony said. "Wow Tony if you kinda think about it if we were not drunk and did did not have unprotected sex then she would not be here" Ziva said.

"Yeah" Tony said. "Now we have a daughter,we are getting married" Ziva said.

"Wow it's getting late we should all go" Abby said. "Yeah" everyone agreed

Everyone had left. Ziva and Tony were alone with Bella. "What do you think your father will think of this" Tony asked?

"He will probally freakout,he never wanted me to be with you" Ziva said. "But i don't know why you are cute,funny,sexy and you make a beautiful baby" Ziva said.

"Nice" Tony said. "I would have told my father he probally would have got the first flight to D.C and then Yelled at me" Ziva said.

"We are gonna have to tell hem he has a grand daughter" Tony said.

"Yeah" Ziva said.

Tony put Bella in the little crib thing. Ziva was falling asleep and Tony was sleeping on the couch. The nurse came in and took Bella and put her in the nursery.

10:00 that moring the nurse came back and put Bella started crying and it woke Ziva right up.

Ziva went to where bella was and picked her up.

"Tony" Ziva said.

"Yeah" Tony asked?

"Bella's back" Ziva said.

Ziva feed and changed Bella.

The phone started ringing.

"Hello" Tony anwsered?

"Hello,who is this" asked?

"This is Tony,who is this" Tony asked?

"" said.

"Hold on" Tony said as he put his hand over the phone.

"Ziva" Tony said.

"What" Ziva yelled!!!

"It's your father" Tony said.

"Give me it" Ziva said with Bella in one hand.

"Hello" Ziva said.

Bella started crying..

"Bella" Ziva said.

"Who is Bella" asked?

"My daughter" Ziva said.

"who's the father" mr david yelled!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Tony,but dad we are getting married" Ziva said.

"I never liked hem" said.

"I know but he is the father of my daughter and i love hem,now if you cant deal with that i never wanna speak to you again" Ziva said.

"I can deal with that" said.

Ziva hung up the phone.

"I HATE HEM" Ziva said.

"Your father?" Tony asked?

"Yes" Ziva said.

"Well at least Bella does not have to see hem for a while" Tony said.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in" Ziva Yelled!!

"Hey" Abby said.

"Hey" Ziva & Tony said.

"How is she" Abby asked?

"She is good" Ziva said.

"Wanna hold her"

"Sure" Abby said.

"Wow she does look like Ziva" McGee said coming up behind Abby.

"McGee dont scare me like that" Abby said.

"Abby can i see her" Tony said.

"Sure" Abby said.

Tony took Bella to the window and stood here.

"Bella you are going home tomarrow" Tony said.

Bella opened her eyes and they were blue and pretty.

"I love you" Tony said.

walked over to Ziva and handed Bella to Ziva.

"i love you Ziva" Tony said.

"I love you too Tony" Ziva said.

"What's wrong" Tony asked?

"I kinda miss Bella inside me" Ziva said.

"What do you mean" Tony asked?

"I miss her kicking me" Ziva said.

"I can understand" Abby said.

"I have really bad stress marks" Ziva said.

"From the birth" Abby asked?

"They are gonna be there a while" Ziva said.

"Ziva if you think about it you can do everything with her" Abby said.

"You can put her hair in pig tails and teach her to walk and talk" Abby said.

"We go home tomarrow" Tony said.

"Yep" Ziva said.

"Then in about 2 weeks you go back to work" Ziva said.

"Ziva you should work part time till she gets a little bit older" Gibbs said.

"Well can i bring her with me"Ziva askeed?

"Yes" Gibbs said.

"Bella you get to go home tomarrow" Ziva said.

"Did you tell your father" McGee asked?

"Yes..he took it well" Ziva said.

"Strange" Gibbs said.

"Ziva are you scared you know about going home with the baby" Abby asked?

"Yeah..i am a little scared" Ziva said.

"Why" Tony asked?

"We have not spent any nights with Bella and we have no clue what it is like to have a baby" Ziva said.

"I can totally understand,I was 3-4 when my sister was born she took all the attention away" Mcgee said.

"Wow" Ziva said. "I am scared that i am going to do something wrong"

"Everyone is scared when they first have a baby Ziva" Abby said.

"She is so Tiny" Mcgee said.

"When they weighted her she was 5 pounds 7 ounces" Tony said.

"Wow thats small" Abby said.

"My sisters baby weighted 8 pounds 8 ounces" Mcgee said.

"Thats big" Ziva said.

"Well my neice is walking now" McGee said.

"How old is she" Ziva asked?

"10 months" McGee said.

Gibbs was looking at Ziva in the hospital remembering hem and Jenny in the hospital together back when they worked together.

"Is Gibbs okay" Tony asked?

"I think he is thinking about someone" McGee said.

Bella started crying and Ziva handed her to Tony

"Tony your turn to change her" Ziva said.

"Alright Bella daddy is gonna change you" Tony said.

"Gibbs" Ziva said.

Gibbs was still in his flash back thing he was thinking about Jenn he really loved her and she will always be in his heart he cant let her go it was to hard.

"GIBBS" Everyone yelled!!!

"Yes" Gibbs asked??

"Are you okay" Ziva asked?

"Yeah i am fine" Gibbs said.

"Hey Bella" Abby said as Tony handed Bella to her.

"I never thought that you too would have a baby" McGee said.

"Neither did i" Abby said.

"Well a wonderful accident happened" Ziva said.

"Ziva want something to drink" Tony asked?

"Soda please" Ziva said.

Tony left the room.

"He is wrapped and mine and her finger" Ziva said.

"Awww.,thats because he loves you both" Abby said.

Bella opened her eyes

"Oh my god" Abby yelled?

"What" McGee and Ziva asked?

"She opened her eyes" Abby said.

People came and went as the day passed people took tones of pictures anf they were gonna send them to Tony & Ziva.

"Wow alot of visitors" Tony said.

"Yeah,at least my father did not come" Ziva said.

"I know he is your father but does he ever just make you so mad" Tony asked?

"Yes,when i told hem that we had a daughter he said you know i dont like hem but this is not his life it is mine" Ziva said.

"I told that to my parents then i walked out" Tony said.

"dont you thik you should tell them" Ziva asked?

"I wanna tell them but at same time i dont want to ruin her life" Tony said.

"Same here" Ziva said.

"Both of our parents have money" Tony said.

"Yeah" Ziva said.

"Bella has blue eyes" Tony said.

"She always will" Ziva said.

"No they will change" Tony said.

"You never know they can be blue for the rest of her life" Ziva said.

"You have a point" Tony said.

Bella had a passifer in her mouth she had a little pink hat and a little pink blanket

"Tony now do you want a baby boy" Ziva asked?

"Nope i wanna have a happy life with just the three of us" Tony said.

Ziva smiled and kissed Tony.

"I love you" Tony said.

"I love you too" Ziva said.

"i just cant believe that something so small and beautiful came out of me" Ziva said.

"It's kinda amazing how they grow inside you" Tony said.

"Do you know how much that hurt" Ziva asked?

"No" Tony said.

"Well think og it this way a lemon coming out of a water melon" Ziva said.

"Ouch" Tony said.

Bella was sleeping..

The next day Ziva and Bella were still asleep,Tony went to get a drink and he saw Jeanne

"Jeanne" Tony asked?

"Tony" Jeanne asked?

"How is the 'Fiance'"Jeanne asked?

"She is fine,we have a beautiful baby girl" Tony said.

"What did you name her" Jeanne asked?

"I have to go" Tony said walking back into the room.

Tony walked into the room with this werid look on his face.

"What's wrong" Ziva asked?

"I think Jeanne is following me" Tony said.

"Well say go away i am getting married" Ziva said.

"I did" Tony said.

"Well i am gonna call the nurse and tell her i am ready to go" Ziva said.

10 mins later......

"Do i have to sit in this wheelchair "Ziva asked?

"Yes Mrs DiNozzo everyone has too" The nurse said.

Ziva was holding Bella when Jeanne walked past.

"Tony what the hell is she doing here" Ziva asked?

"I told you she follows me" Tony said.

The nurse and Ziva were sitting outside Tony pulled up the car.

Ziva took Bella and put her in the car seat she had been praticing for months.

"Alright you guys take care" The nurse said.

Ziva sat in the back with Bella with her blue eyes.

"I bet you Abby is waiting for us at home" Tony said.

"Yeah" Ziva said.

"What's wrong" Tony asked?

"I just wanna go home eat and sleep" Ziva said.

"Well thats kinda hard" Tony said.

"Yeah" Ziva said.

After a couple of visitors and Bella crying Ziva was asleep,Tony was asleep and Bella.

1:30am

Bella started crying and Tony woke up.

The baby montior was still on.

"Shhhhh Bellaaa don't wake up mommy"

Tony changed and feed her.

Tony sat in a rocking chair with Bella in this arms.

"Bella go to sleep" Tony said.

Tony was wrapped around Bella's finger and he was gonna be for a very long time. When he looked at Bella he saw Ziva everywhere. Ziva was tired after all that pushing healing she was glad she had Tony to take care of her.

Tony put Bella in her crib she cried a little bit then fell back asleep.

Tony quietly shut her door. and went to his and Ziva's bedroom and went back to bed..


End file.
